beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Hiwatari
Kai Hiwatari ''' is the former captain of the Bladebreakers and his Beyblade is Dranzer. He was originally introduced as the leader of the Blade Sharks. Description Kai is the son of a noble family and heir to the huge Japanese military company "Hiwatari Enterprise". He is a hard worker who is a cool, serious and rather unsociable person, but is full of ability in Beyblading by self-education. He is the captain of the Bladebreakers throughout most of the Beyblade anime series and the keeper of the Phoenix Bit-Beast, Dranzer. He appears through out the beyblade saga. Kai is voiced by David Reale in the English dub and by Urara Takano in the original. Appearance Kai is a tall and muscular Japanese boy. One of his remarkable features is his hair and eye-color that changes from season to season. However his appearance of season 1 fits the best with the manga flavor, which is red eyes, light blue-purple bangs and dark hair. He is probably the blader who changes his outfits the most, though he frequently wears a tight tank-top with baggy pants that is mostly dark in color (black or purple) with colorful details (like yellow buttons and red strings). He has a scarf and cobalt blue face-paint as a trademark, even though he doesn't wear his scarf in season 2, nor his face-paint while in school. Kai throws his scarf away when doing a special move as it is filled with weights. He has an earring on his left earlobe. Kai's skin tone is lighter in the anime than in the manga, however he is still considered pale either way. His arms were covered in scars in season 3, though they appear to have healed. '''In season 1, Kai is seen wearing cerulean baggy pants with large pockets, with a black tight-fitting tank-top, with red ends and yellow buttons. His shoes are black with red stripes and resembles skater-shoes. He is wearing his signature scarf, and red arm-guards. His eyes are Carmine/brown and his bangs Carolina blue, with Egyptian-blue short slick hair. In season 2, he is wearing gray pants with red stripes above his knees, and a purple tank-top with a turtle neck, replacing his scarf, and with red stripes and yellow buttons. He is wearing purple on his arms as well. His shoes seems to be timberland or military boots. His eyes are blue/gray in this season, and his bangs a dark shade of gray while the back of his hair is almost black. He is also wearing a school uniform, a green blazer, white shirt, a red tie and gray pant. He is seen wearing an earring. In season 3, he's seen wearing purple pant with a purple top, and a black west above, with red stripes and yellow buttons. His scarf is back again and he's wearing black gloves and black shoes. His eyes are light purple, and his hair a darker shade of his previous hair in season 2. In the manga, Kai is seen wearing the same outfits as he does in the anime, though more detailed, and with minor changes to them. His eyes are Carmine and his hair blue-purple and black. Personality Kai is a proud and very confident blader who is willing to sacrifice everything to get what he wants, which he usually gets through hard work, sweat, tears or steel-hard determination, though he doesn't seem to mind stepping on some toes on his way up. However if he at any time doesn't succeeds in what he wants to do, he is very likely to feel down, and stay down for a while, in a depressed state, even willing to give up what he holds so dear, Beyblading. However when time comes he overcomes his defeat and rises stronger and even more determined than before. Although rather introverted, Kai is one of the most emotionally driven Bladers in the series and far more emotional when he Beyblades, depicting the great importance that Blading holds over his life. Even as a the captain of the Bladebreakers, he always kept a certain distance from his teammates. According to Emily, Kai was afraid to get to know them as he might start to like them which, eventually, happens. He has always acted alone without making friends and appeared to not know the meaning of friendship after being alone and friendless most of his life, only caring for his abusive grandfather who continuously used him. But when Kai was stuck in the ice at Baikal Lake and his teammates, whom he had betrayed and insulted, desperately tried to save him, he was appalled to realize that they liked him and never stopped being his friends, finally shattering the 'invisible wall' he created as stated by Kenny. As the series progresses, he matures and becomes more open with his teammates and grows more comfortable around them. In the end, despite his differences with many of his peers in the Beyblade community, Kai sacrifices a great deal to free the world of the influence of Borkov and his BEGA company. Kai seems to be caring about his teammates, since he has. He saved Max from being smashed under a meter thick glass in Season 1, brought Driger back to Ray during a fight with Dunga, he saved Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kenny from Team Psykick's headquarters in V-Force, he saved Hilary couple of times on the island in V-Force, he saved his teammates from the cage that was falling due to Sickle Weasel and risked his life to destroy BEGA league, even though it didn't came out the way he thought it would be in G-Revolution. His most distinguished trait is his sense of pride and fairness. Although a tough guy, he is shown giving a cat milk, bringing food for a family of cats, sitting with a cat in an alley, worrying over the safety of a cat whilst training near it, and in the first ending for the third season, feeding a dog. This indicates he has a soft spot for animals, showing the more human side of his nature than the cool, collected and silent front he usually has. It can be noted that when he wants to, Kai can be a dark and semi-psychotic person, as when he went mildly crazy in his match with Tyson in the final match of the tournament in Beyblade G-Revolution. Family Voltaire Hiwatari: Voltaire is Kai's grandfather and one of the main antagonists in the first season of Beyblade, alongside his partner, Boris. He runs the Abbey where Kai was raised and is part of BIOVOLT. He is the source of all Kai's misery. He made Kai's father leave in the manga when Susumu chose Beyblades over Hiwatari Enterprise. He is very evil, and his raising is the cause of Kai's other side. Susumu Hiwatari: He is Kai's father, who is only mentioned once in the Japanese version of V-Force, episode 5, but he is shown in the manga. He was made to leave by his father Voltaire, when he chose to Beyblade and bring happiness to children rather than inherit a large company. Kai tried to run after him, but was restrained by his grandfather. Gou Hiwatari: Gou (Goh) is Kai's son in the manga. He appears in the last chapter and is seen battling Tyson's son Makoto and Ray's daughter, Rin . Relationships Kai interacts with many characters to varying degrees, most of which he treats with a cool disregard. However, there are a few exceptions: Tyson Granger: Kai's main rival throughout the series. Though Kai is initially antagonistic with Tyson and thinks of him as a rank amateur, he later accepts him as his closest friend, though this does not diminish the rivalry between them in any way when they face one another across the dish. In V-Force he appears to have great understanding of the bond between Tyson and Dragoon stating the following "The bond between Tyson and Dragoon is almost impossible to explain. When one is weak so is the other." G-Revolution, Kai becomes obsessed with fighting Tyson as he believes this as the only way through which he can be like him (as he says during is battle with him in the anime.) This desire to be the best mirrors "his thirst for perfection" as he says in the first season. It can also be argued that even though Kai doesn't show it, he actually has a lot of respect for Tyson, as he was the first one to beat him. Their bond might be considered supernatural, as seen when they fight during Beyblade G-Revolution, they can actually read each others thoughts. Ray Kon: Ray is closest to Kai in age and mentality in the Bladebreakers. Kai states early on when Ray lost Driger in the Asian Tournament that he had higher expectations of Ray. As the series develops (especially in V-Force), Kai and Ray appear to form a tentative friendship. Even after their battle, Kai acknowledges that Ray was an excellent opponent. Max Tate: Though Kai initially barely interacts with Max, in the American tournament story arc he appears to have a bit of a soft spot for Max. After the battle on Lake Baikal, Kai reveals that he has a deep respect for and faith in Max's defensive style. In G-Revolution, Kai is the first to come to Max's defense when the crowd boos the blonde due to propaganda spread by Barthez. Hilary: Kai is indifferent to Hilary. He is the one who got Hilary a job on the team in the first place. He has saved her life countless times. Whenever Kai is missing, Hilary is always the one to go and find him so she could talk to him and make him feel better. Hilary was revealed to have a crush on Kai. However, near the end of G-Revolution, she has a crush on either him or Tyson, it is left open for fans to decide. Tala Valkov: When they first encountered one another in the Russian arc of the first season, Kai and Tala (Yuriy) disliked each other intensely. It is only in G-Revolution that Kai begins to warm to him a little more, though until Tala's fall at the hands of Garland, Kai claims that Tala is not his friend. However, after both suffer painfully at the hands of BEGA, they develop a sense of understanding that many see to be a form of friendship. Brooklyn: Kai's other great rival. He challenges Brooklyn and defeats him in the BEGA Justice 5 League Match. After Brooklyn loses to Kai, he loses the will to Beyblade. Brooklyn and Kai share a distinct rivalry near the end of G-Revolution. Brooklyn acts a lot like Kai used to in the beginning of season one, being fairly aloof and arrogant and their rivalry could be compared to Tyson and Kai as it was in the beginning of season one with Kai being the "Tyson" of the relationship. This is most likely a plot device to show that Kai's greatest enemy is himself. Beyblade Kai appears in the end of the very first episode of the show; at the time Kai is the team captain of the Blade Sharks (a group of beybladers that terrorize others who play the game by defeating them and stealing their blades who has the following team members Carlos, Stuart andTrevor), as well as the Beyblade World Champion. Kinomiya Takao, the main protagonist of Beyblade and Kai meet after one of Kai's 'underlings', Carlos, loses to him. Kai defeats Tyson as easily as Tyson did Carlos, though he does not use his bit beast for this victory. Later on, Kai kidnaps Tyson's genius friend Kenny, and is challenged by Tyson for his freedom. The fierce battle ends in a tie thanks to Tyson's new bit-beast, Dragoon. Kai releases Kenny anyway and leaves. No further confrontation occurs between Kai and Tyson until the Regional Tournament, in which Kai participates and defeats both Kenny and Max among others on his way to the finals. In the finals, Kai and Tyson battle a close match but Tyson wins. After the battle the director of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson, offers Kai a position as team captain of the Bladebreakers, due to Kai's position as regional champion and his great experience in the sport. Though Kai is unconvinced, his pride pushes him into accepting leadership. The team goes on to win the Asian and American tournaments, although with little participation from Kai, At Robert's Castle Kai is challenged by Johnny although he is seemingly unconvinced at first he decides to challenges him and unexceptionally loses to Johnny. However Kai settles the score with Johnny in the European Tournament in which he defeats Johnny. At the World Championship however after visiting Balkov Abbey, Kai begins acting strangely. In a bold step, he leaves the Bladebreakers and joins with his grandfather Voltaire, and his team, the Demolition Boys. Here, Kai reunites with a powerful bit beast he had become enraptured with as a child; the seemingly perfect Black Dranzer. With this new bit beast Kai is able to get the Demolition Boys all the way to the finals. Before these finals commence though, Kai issues a challenge to his former team, even sending a helicopter to escort them to the frozen Lake Baikal. There, Kai battles Tyson, Ray, and Kenny, overwhelming them all with his power. Just when Tyson's Dragoon blade seems about to be demolished, Max arrives on the scene with his brand new, much stronger Draciel blade. Tyson takes the opportunity to launch Kai's abandoned Dranzer blade, and Dranzer's anger, as well as the combined determination of Ray, Tyson and Max manages to defeat Black Dranzer, pushing Kai into realizing the true power of friendship. The ice on the lake they're standing on begins to crack, but Kai, frozen in realization of his pride, refuses to move. It is only after a few words of support from his team that he sheds a tear and allows them to pull him back onto solid ground. After this, Kai accepts his Dranzer Beyblade from Tyson and head's back to the Boris HQ unleashing Black Dranzer destroying there machine's after that he acknowledges his role as leader of a great team and rejoins the Bladebreakers for the championships. He reveals the profound impact that the encounter upon the ice has had on him when he loses against Spencer of the Demolition Boys. Proving his new-found team spirit over the last few episodes of the season, Kai offers Ray the words of advice and support needed to ensure the Bladebreakers the win they desperately need, before later helping Tyson to prepare for his final confrontation with Tala, along with the other team captains they have met throughout the season. Although it is not shown in the show, there is proof from BeyBlade: Super Tournament Battle the video game for GameCube, that shows that Kai's actual first beyblade was the Frostic Dranzer. Kai's beyblades as seen on TV for this season were: Dranzer Spiral and Dranzer Flame. Kai lost Dranzer for the first time against Spencer, but his bit-beast was later returned. ''Note: Dranzer and Draciel were the two bit-beasts captured by the Demoliton Boys, except Dragoon and Driger. '' Beyblade V-Force After the events of Season 1, Kai decides to retire from Beyblading since he had already topped the world. He goes to a boarding school for gifted kids, as he is the heir to the Hiwatari Enterprise. During his time there, though, he is attacked by a mysterious blader and saves a fellow classmate and his biggest fan, Wyatt, in the process. The intense fight Kai has with this blader rekindles his interest in beyblading and inspires him to return to the Bladebreakers. To his surprise, all of his former team-mates have been attacked by mysterious bladers too. These turn out to be the Saint Shields, a group that wish to capture the four sacred Bit-Beasts. Later, Kai and the team encounter strange cybernetic Bit-Beasts that are exact copies of their own Bit-Beasts. One of those to wield a prototype of these beasts is Wyatt, who challenges Kai, but is instead fought by Dunga, the Saint Shields member who attacked Kai earlier. Wyatt loses and falls into madness and later dies (though this is not revealed in the English dub). Kai blames himself for Wyatt's suffering, since he had previously refused to acknowledge him as worthwhile competition, driving the boy to seek other ways of gaining Kai's attention. Later, the Bladebreakers finally fight a team that can survive the awesome power of the cyber Bit-Beasts: The Psykicks. They are former friends, but their minds are taken over by their bit-beasts. Kai manages to break the bit-beast's hold over Goki, the user of Cyber Dranzer, despite having hallucinations of battling Wyatt. With Team Psykick freed from the hold of the cyber bit-beasts through the efforts of the Bladebreakers, the friendships are restored. The next danger was the final confrontation with the Saint Shields. In this, Kai once again takes on Dunga in an effort to return Driger to Ray, as he had lost it in a previous episode. Kai and Ray fight in a 2-on-2 battle against Dunga and Joseph, eventually reclaiming Driger and defeating half of the Saint Shields. For this season's world championship the tournament is a 2-on-2 tag-team-style format, meaning that the Bladebreakers must compete in pairs. Kai gets paired with Ray for the competition and they make it all the way to championship . During Kai's battle with Zeo, his bit-beast Dranzer was taken by Zeo. This upsets Kai greatly and he thinks of quitting blading. Overall, Kai seems, surprisingly, at his most mature in this season. While still quiet, he is happy to voice his opinion and not shy of offering support and even comfort when needed. He also seems to develop a lot more in personality by acting quirky occasionally, for example, lounging around in bushes, making the odd joke and teasing Goki after the Team Psykick showdown. He does not retake his position as team captain, but there seems to be a tendency to not have anyone in charge during the 2002 season, although Hilary arguably took it upon herself to fill the role from time to time. In this season we learn that Kai has a rusty relationship with his father, and should have reason to take out his anger on him (which his driver advices him not to do). Kai's Beyblades as seen on TV were Dranzer Volcano, Dranzer Volcano 2, Master Dragoon and Master Draciel (Cameo appearences). This was the second time Kai lost Dranzer, both his bit-beast and Draciel were taken away be Zeo, but when Tyson beats Zeo, Dranzer was returned to his Beyblade alongside Draciel who returned to Max's beyblade. Beyblade G-Revolution At the start of this season, Kai follows Ray and Max's lead and, in an effort to prove to himself that he is a better blader than Tyson, leaves the team. He joins the newly re-formed team Neoborg (Blitzkrieg Boys in English dub), which is now out of Balkov's control. Kai and Tala team up in this double-elimination, round robin, tag-team format tournament and make it to the finals with no loss. This made it no coincidence that his blade almost hit Hiro in the process, showing his anger at him. In the finals though, Tyson and Kai got to face off after Daichi ties with Tala. The battle is more fierce than any of their past fights against each other and was so extreme that the arena starts to crumble, even taking 2 episodes of the anime. It comes to the point that Mr. Dickenson asks that the two call it a tie and share the title, but this does not go over well with many, Kai especially. "No way! You can't do that to me! Are you telling me that this tournament has been nothing but a complete joke? That everything that we did doesn't count because you decide we get punished for working hard?" he shouted at Mr. Dickinson upon the announcement of the decision. Kai is very pumped up to beat Tyson. He realizes that it has been an ultimate goal and destiny for him to defeat Tyson Ray votes for the match to continue, quickly joined by Max and many fans and bladers. After some coaxing the two are allowed to finish their battle. Kai and Tyson match each other blow for blow, eventually releasing powerful finishing attacks. They stare each other down afterwards, but Kai collapses, losing the battle. Kai is missing for some time and does not reappear again until the qualifiers for the BEGA Justice 5 Team, meaning that he won't battle with Tyson and the others in order to get rid of the BEGA League.. He stays in this tournament until the final round where he goes up against the top class blader Brooklyn. Kai does his best overpowering Brooklyn's natural talent, skill, and dark bit beast Zeus. Kai goes into hiding once again, only to emerge as the G-Revolutions' fifth member. He battles Brooklyn using his upgraded Dranzer MS blade. It is a hard and torturing battle for Brooklyn, but in the end he emerges loser. The victory does not come without a heavy price, however. Kai only survives to make his final attack though his bit beast, his beloved friend Dranzer, appears to sacrifice its life to protect him. This shatters Kai's morale, although the effect is lessened by Dranzer's reappearance in the last episode, engaging Dragoon in battle. It is possible that Dranzer's reappearance could be explained by the fact that Dranzer is a phoenix and that phoenix's are revived from their ashes. This does however follow the trend to have Bit-Beasts play a more incidental role in this series. After Tyson's and Brooklyn's match everything returns to normal, almost coming full circle, with Tyson owing Kai a rematch from the tournament.The match begins with a crowd cheering but its conclusion i not shown possibly indicating a draw It should be noted that Kai returns to his more moody and introverted persona relative to Season 2, though his softer side is revealed by his recurring moments of caring for stray cats. Kai's Beyblade's: Dranzer Volcano 2, Dranzer Gigs, Dranzer Gigs Turbo, & Dranzer Metal Spiral. Manga In the manga, a lot more is revealed of Kai's past. His father's name is Susumu Hiwatari, and little is seen of his mother. Kai is even nastier than in his initial anime appearance. It is revealed that Kai, as a child, had a very close relationship with his father, a man who enjoyed engineering beyblades. The two played many battles together, delighting the young Kai and making him adore his father. However, when Kai's grandfather, Soichiro Hiwatari, learned of his son's playing rather than working, he dragged him and Kai both to his office at Hiwatari Enterprises. There he issued an ultimatum to Kai's father – to abandon his silly love for toys, or lose his position as heir to Hiwatari Enterprises. Kai's father chose beyblades, voicing a desire to make children smile as his reason. Kai tried to go after his father as he walked away, but was held him back by his grandfather. At the tender age of ten, Kai took this to be rejection by his father and takes it upon himself to change his attitude. Donning face-paint, Kai begins his quest to destroy beyblades – the toys that 'stole' his father away. While his mother is present at the confrontation in the office, she seems to serve no role, neither aiding nor trying to prevent this rebellion. Later, during Kai's and Tyson's battle in the regional championships, Voltaire turns up, demanding that the tournament be stopped. At this Kai's father steps in and tells him to leave Kai alone. Throughout the manga – unlike in the anime – however, Kai shows little personal development. His attitude remains largely coldly indifferent. His rivalry with the Majestics team member lies with Robert rather than Johnny although like the anime he does lose to Johnny just before he demands to another battle in which Robert volunteers. The first time Kai faces Robert he loses horribly. The next time he faces Robert was in the world tournament which proved to be one of Kai's hardest battles at that point though in the second match he defeats Robert once again and claims that he can't stand the idea of anyone being better than him. In the Beyblade epilogue, Kai is married to an unknown and unseen woman, with whom he has a son named Gou (Goh) Hiwatari, who is seen blading with Makoto, Tyson's son. Gou has an uncanny resemblance to Kai. Beyblades Beyblade: Dranzer Spiral, Dranzer Flame. Beyblade V-Force:Dranzer Volcano, Dranzer Volcano 2 Beyblade G-Revolution: '''Dranzer Gigs, Dranzer Gigs Turbo, Dranzer Metal Spiral. '''Manga-Only: Ultimate Frostic Dranzer. Cameo-Beyblades: Master Dragoon (V-Force episode 5), Master Draciel (V-Force episode 5) Battles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Kai, see Kai Hiwatari/Gallery . Beyblade 2000 kai2000.jpg|Kai throwing Dranzer. satskai.jpg|Kai stats. beybladePDVD_025.jpg|Kai kaiPDVD_001.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_002.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_003.jpg|Kai about to throw Dranzer. kaiPDVD_004.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_006.jpg|Kai, Tyson and Max. kaiPDVD_007.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer. kaiPDVD_008.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_009.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_010.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_011.jpg|Kai. kaiPDVD_013.jpg|Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers. kai01.jpg kai02.jpg kai03.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kai04.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kai444.jpg kai0456.jpg kai560.jpg Kai_Watching_Battle.JPG|Kai Smiling Beyblade V-Force Hiwatari Kai.png|Kai about to launch Dranzer. Kai Hiwatariiii V-FORCE.png|Kai. kaiVF_001.jpg|Kai crying for Wyatt. kaiVF_002.jpg|Kai. kaiVF_003.jpg|Kai and Dragoon V. kaiVF_004.jpg|Kai and Tyson. kaiVF_005.jpg|Kai. kaiVF_006.PNG|Kai. Pic 1111778935 6.jpg|Kai smiling. images (32).jpg|kai launching his bey dranzer Beyblade G-Revolution Kai1.jpg|Kai as he appeareces in G-Revolution. Kai Throwing.PNG|Kai about to throw Dranzer G Kai and Dranzer on Intermission Screen G-REVOLUTION.jpg|Kai on Intermission Screen. Kai vs Miguel.png|Kai vs Miguel Kai vs Rick.png|Kai vs Rick Kai vs Daichi.png|Kai vs Daichi Kai Dranzer Attack!.png|Dranzer Attack! Kai Shocked.png|Kai Shocked Kai.png|Kai using Blazing Gigs Kai Hiwatari and Dranzer.gif|Kai with Dranzer Kai1.jpg|Kai 1079911593 CAbdulhadiKai.jpg|Kai kai flame.jpg|Kai in fire kai05.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kai06.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kai07.jpg kai08.jpg kai09.jpg Beyblade-grevolution-20040728081539046 640w.png kai044.jpg kai787.jpg WildKai.jpg|Kai. kai7895.jpg beyblade-grevolution-20040728081536561.jpg 33neoborg.jpg Hiwatari.jpg|Kai. Kai 1.jpg|Kai ready to launch! Kai 345.jpg Kai 3.jpg|Kai. Kai in arms.jpg|Kai. Quotes *"If you think the fight was over, you're wrong!" *"Our Beyblades aren't ordinary. The Bit-Beasts are powered by incredible forces that are trapped within." *"If you think the battle is over, then you are sadly mistaken. It's only just begun." *"How long?" *"Go to stage 2. Now!" *"Yes. That happens to be the plan. Unless you want to throw in the towel." *"Ready and, release!" *"Dream on." *"How do you expect defeat me without ever attacking? Nice try, but you'll never conquer the power of my Dranzer." *"For once, I wish this tournament brings in half decent competition for me." *"This is starting to really bore me." *"Oh really? Well maybe you're not smart as you think you are, maniac." *"What was I thinking? Letting themselves explore this place by themselves. They've been gone over two hours now. Something must been happen. I'm their leader. I'm suppose to be out there." *"Who's the loser now, Johnny?" *"I don't know if I can change." *"There's no Kai in team either." *"That's my name!" Trivia *Kai says the least in the series, and coincidentally, gets the last line: "Go Dranzer!" *Kai is fond of old legends and prophecies, as stated by Max in the movie, Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle. *Kai seems to be fond of nature, as he is often seen falling asleep in G-Revolution on soft grass or under a tree with a straw of grass in his mouth and he often helps animals like cats and dogs. *Kai is usually the last in a group run. This suggests he doesn't like running or he is making sure none of his teammates gets left behind. But in the Season 1, he ran through the alley very fast and did not gasp for any breath until he destroyed all the computer Beyblade turrets. He also has the talent of jumping and balancing on objects. *Kai's first Bit-Beast/Blade is known to be Ultimate Frostic Dranzer. *Kai's personality undergoes a dramatic change in the second season. He speaks more often and displays more emotion (at least in comparison to his season 1 persona), often struggling with his battles. He is also without his trademark white scarf. However, in season 3 Kai returns to his more moody and introverted persona, much more similar to that of season 1, also regaining his white scarf. *Kai is the character that had received the most changes between each season, either in personality or his design. *Kai has been on more teams than any other character in Beyblade. *In the fandom it is often assumed Kai is Russian, however it is entirely debatable that Kai is in fact Russian at all; his father's name is Susumu Hiwatari, and little is seen of his mother. It is possible he is of Japanese descent and merely grew up in Russia. Although it is stated that he was born and raised in Russia. *Kai's attack, Blazing Gig Tempest, has only worked successfully once when it was used against Ray. *Kai is one of the three remaining original characters, when Beyblade was still in the process of being created. The others were Tyson and his brother Hiro. *Kai and Tala were once teammates as stated by Kai in Episode 138 'Pros and Ex Cons', he also says that he and Tala were never friends, however this defies his point in the Japanese version of episode 152 where Kai 'dies' and Tala is shown in the hospitial shedding a tear, and also they share a friendly smile, in episode 154 'Beybattle for The Ages'. *Kai's Bit-Beast Dranzer, is based from the phoenix, a legendary firebird which was said to be revived from its own ashes. *In episode 48 of every season Kai loses Dranzer: once to Spencer, once to Zeo and when Dranzer Metal Spiral shatters into pieces (but later reappears to battle Tyson). *Despite his tough guy attitude, Kai actually cries in Beyblade episode 45, when Tyson attempts to save him from drowning. *In season 3, Kai is shown to like cats as he is seen feeding one milk in episode 4, bringing food to a family of cats in episode 31, sitting with a cat in an alley in episode 43. It can also be noted that he likes dogs too since he is shown feeding one in the first Japanese ending of G-Revolution. *All of Kai's Dranzer Beyblades (except for Black Dranzer) are blue. In the second and third seasons, Dranzer Volcano has red stripes on it with four orange stickers beneath while the new Dranzer Gigs Beyblade had blue, red and green on it with two white G stickers. *Kai's Beyblade Dranzer Gigs Turbo, can use a reverse spin attack with its Engine Gear called Reverse Engine Gear. The Engine Gear goes in the opposite direction of the rest of the spinning top. This can be seen when Tyson and Kai are battling each other in 'Let The Games Begin... Again'. *Kai has never worn his scarf while using the move Blazing Gig Tempest. *Kai has only taken off his scarf for tough opponents: Ray, Tyson and Brooklyn, meaning it is likely that he does not consider Max to be in the same league as them. *Before Kai battled Brooklyn, Kai stared fiercely at Hiro. At this point, you can see an image of Dranzer Gigs Turbo igniting in flames in Kai's eyes. *In Japanese, Kai may mean 'big water', 'the ocean', 'the sea' or 'paddle' (possibly referring to Ultimate Frostic Dranzer). Kai may also mean 'change' or 'the action to correct', 'taker', 'receiver', 'mediation' or 'concerning oneself with'. In Hindi, this word means some kind of vegetation usually found in collected water sources like ponds etc. It also has various other meanings depending on the country. Hiwatari means 'fire crossing' in Japanese (possibly referring to Dranzer whose element is fire. It is also the name of the Japanese festival held on the second Sunday of March where people walk over burning ember. *Among fans of the show, Kai is regarded as the greatest character. Dranzer was also one of the most popular Beyblades in the game, these days it's rare to find online. *Out of all the seasons, V-Force is the one were Kai says the most. *Kai's birthday is believed to be August 2, 1988. *Of all the Bladebreakers, Kai is the tallest, at 5'6". *Kai is one of the two characters who die or are hinted to die in the series, the other being Wyatt. Both deaths are edited in the English dub. *Kai's favorite food is steak. * Kai's English voice actor David Reale voices Tsubasa Otori from Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. *Kyoya Tategami heavily resembles Kai in the Metal Saga, for the serious and solitary attitude. External links *Kai Hiwatari on Beyblade Fantasy *Kai Hiwatari on Absolute Anime *Kai Hiwatari on Beyblade Stars *Kai Hiwatari on MyAnimeList *Kai Hiwatari on GPortal (You might need to translate it). *Kai Hiwatari on Bebo (It's a fansite and you might want to lower your volume before you visit). *A Kai Hiwatari Shrine *en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kai_Hiwatari Category:Bladebreakers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade